In Memory Of Me, Myself, And I
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: Usagi wakes up one night, memories of both the Silver Millennium and Neo Tokyo in her head. How will having these memories change her future as Sailor Moon, as well as the future of Neo Crystal Tokyo? UsaXMamo, manga based with personal tweaks.
1. Prologue

**Hi! New story for you! Manga based (cuz I'm loving that lately) but also probably with my own tweaks. Also, next chapter's nearly done.**

**I don't own the Sailor Moon universe, but I hope you'll enjoy this little fic I've come up with.**

_**In Memory Of Me, Myself, And I**_

**Prologue**

One morning, an eleven year old Usagi woke up with a whole new set of memories in her head.

Well, two actually. One set was from a thousand years ago, and the other seemed to be from a thousand years into the future. It was weird and confusing, and she wondered briefly if this was a sign that she was going crazy. But then what could have possibly happened to trigger that? She worried over it all day, until she lay in bed that night, going over what she remembered.

A thousand years ago, she was a Princess. At least, that's what the memories said. On the moon. _The moon_. Did anyone even live on the moon? _Could_ they? Things she'd learned from school, and the occasional program on the television said that _no_, there was no way that anyone had _ever_ lived on the moon. It was _impossible_.

Right?

But the memories disagreed, no matter what logic was applied. So, she cast logic aside so that she could concentrate on the memories, and not the impossibility of an entire living, breathing solar system.

So, if she was that Princess then, did that mean reincarnation was real? Usagi was raised with Shinto beliefs, and accordingly did not believe in reincarnation. Sure, there was a lot of it in her manga, but that didn't mean she granted it any _real_ credibility. It was just fiction, after all! Thinking about all the existentialism hurt her head, so she put it aside for now.

The second set of memories from the future, unlike the past ones, were _her_. Usagi. As a _Q__ueen_. The idea of living for a thousand plus years, and remaining as youthful and _beautiful_ as ever (she did a fist pump at the idea of being beautiful when she was older, not to mention _tall_) was just as out there as the whole reincarnation thing. A little easier to accept, perhaps, since it was Usagi, and not some obscure princess.

With all the thoughts whirling around in her head, Usagi took a little longer to fall asleep that night, but still slept soundly when she finally did.

The next day at school, Usagi's attention was wandering, as it had started to lately. School had been losing its interest for her. But now with these extra memories, Usagi felt like she needed to pay attention, though she was struggling to do so. When her sensei called on her for an answer, she surprised both of them with the correct answer. The warmth that bloomed in Usagi's chest when her sensei smiled and told her she was correct was a starting point for her to want to do better. So she did.

Usagi was never going to be a straight A student, but hopefully she wouldn't be the girl the future her remembered almost failing out of school by fourteen.

Shortly after 'receiving' the memories, Usagi took up drawing. And then painting. She started out with graphite pencils, then moved to charcoal, coloured pencils and watercolour pencils, then paint. She sketched out images of the Princess and her Prince, of the Queen and her King. Of the beautiful yet ethereal Moon Kingdom. Of the sparkling and futuristic Neo Tokyo. Of the rose garden in the earth kingdom that had helped draw her attention to a certain Prince. Of the moon blossoms that grew in the garden outside her bedroom in the Moon Palace.

Of her mother, Queen Selenity of the Moon. Of her Senshi, both past and future. Of Luna and Artemis. Of her daughter, Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Of Naru and Umino, all grown up with two beautiful children of their own. Of her spore of a brother, bright and happy on his own wedding day. Of Sailor Moon and her Senshi battling Beryl, then Wiseman, and many others. Of the Three Lights, with the images of their Senshi forms behind them. Of Galaxia. Of Cosmos. Of Chaos and the galaxy cauldron.

Usagi's parents simply thought she had a very active imagination, and several of her pieces were 'archived' in the family vault, that being a 'very special' box to store 'Usagi memories'. Usagi reluctantly handed over a few pieces, but stubbornly held onto the others, creating her own portfolio of the memories.

Some of the memories were rather disturbing, she _was_ only eleven when they came to her, after all. So Usagi asked her parents if she could take some self defence classes. She figured they'd come in handy if Luna really did come calling one day. Her mother was all for it, though her father was a little reluctant, until Usagi shamelessly mentioned in passing about boys one day hitting on her, then he was all for it.

Usagi and her mother only grinned at one another.

Jujitsu was what they settled on, and Usagi decided it was perfect, considering how everything was apparently going to go down. She loved it, it made her feel in control of herself, ready for what seemed to be coming. There was still that small part of her that was hoping that all of her future memories were just dreams, and that it wasn't actually going to happen. But then one day, that hope was dispelled. She wasn't _too_ broken up about it, though. _Honestly_.

One day when she was thirteen, Usagi was walking down the street, on her way to school. She was allowed to walk to school on her own now that she was a _teenager_, even though she'd started middle school at twelve. Her mother had finally decided she was _mature_ enough and trustworthy enough to get there and back again on her own. So Usagi was all smiles and sunshine, despite the threat of rain overhead.

Soon, the path she was taking began to niggle at her. There was something… familiar about it. Curiously, she looked around, and that's when she saw it. The Crown Arcade Game Centre, with its game machines, milkshakes, and even the café with that disgusting thing called _coffee_. A chill went up Usagi's spine as she stared in and saw… Furuhata Motoki. That was his name, right? Memories of crushing on him for a year came back to her, and she smiled slightly, remembering his obliviousness to it all.

Then, she wondered if _he_ was in there.

No, he should be on his way to school. In fact, Motoki-san should be, too. Usagi frowned, and wondered why he wasn't, then shook her head. None of her business, after all. Usagi spent the day trying to decide if she should go there after school or not, and in the end, stood before the doors of the arcade, coins in hand and Naru rolling her eyes and reaching out to push her inside…

**So how was it? Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. First Chapter

**Hiya! New chapter! So, this was mostly done since I'd posted the fic originally, but it's undergone a slight rewrite during the intervening time. But it's done now, I hope you all like it! :)**

**Disclaimer that I don't own the Sailor Moon 'verse goes here. :P**

**First Chapter**

"Ow! Naru-chan! What was that for?"

"You're too slow, Usagi-chan," Naru scolded. "_You_ were the one who was telling me all about this place, but you didn't want to go in?"

Usagi rubbed her elbow where it had collided with the door. "I was _savouring_ the moment," she pouted. "This is monumental, Naru-chan! We've stepped foot into a sacred fountain of fun! It needs to be _revered_!"

Naru rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Usagi-chan," she said. "Let's just find some good games and settle in, ne?"

Usagi grinned and did as Naru suggested.

Soon enough, Usagi noted Motoki from the corner of her eye, coming down to do… whatever it was he was doing. Cleaning? Fixing stuff? She had no idea. All she knew was that she'd _almost _beaten the level in the game before her, when Naru appeared out of nowhere and startled her.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" she greeted to Usagi's surprised squawk. "Check out the hottie who just came in from downstairs!"

After whacking Naru's arm for surprising her, Usagi obediently looked over to where Motoki was chatting idly with some kid. "Wow!" she said, nodding in agreement. "A hottie, for sure." Then her eyes narrowed with slyness and she asked, "You gonna ask him out, Naru-chan?"

Naru predictably went red. "N-no!" she exclaimed. "I m-mean, maybe? He looks like he's in high school… Isn't that a bit old for me?"

"That's not what you said when you tried to get Hanako-chan to admit she liked that high-school guy last week," Usagi grinned at her.

Naru humphed. "Whatever," she said. "He's not my type, anyway. In fact, he might be more _your_ type!"

Usagi sputtered. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded a little shrilly, inadvertently calling Motoki's attention to them.

Wandering over from the kid he'd finished talking to, he greeted them, "Well, hello there, I don't think I've seen you two here before."

"This is our first time here," Naru gushed at him, eyelashes fluttering, even as Usagi mentally called her a hypocrite. "I'm Osaka Naru, this is Tsukino Usagi. What's your name? Do you work here?"

Motoki chuckled. "Furuhata Motoki," he introduced. "And yes, I work here some mornings, as well as after school and weekends. My family owns the place, actually."

Naru's eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked. "That's marvellous! It must be _incredible_ working here!"

Motoki laughed a bit more, scratching the back of his head. "It's not too bad," he agreed. "Speaking of, I've got to get back upstairs. You two make sure you come up and try out our milkshakes, alright?"

Naru nodded enthusiastically, waving as Motoki left. When she turned back to a grinning Usagi, she blushed.

"Not your type, huh?" Usagi said slyly.

"Shut up, Usagi-chan," was Naru's long-suffering reply, though she grinned to take any heat out of it.

Once Naru decided that they'd played enough, the two went upstairs to the café, where Motoki waved at them from behind the counter. Upstairs looked exactly like Usagi _knew_ it would; from the posters in the windows, to the machinery behind the counter, to the booth that she would one day sit in with her Senshi, alternating between gossiping and talking in hushed whispers about battles against whomever they were facing at the time.

Naru dragged her over to the barstools at the counter, and Usagi ended up on the one that _he_ would often sit on. Nervously she sat, twiddling her fingers and wondering if _he_ was going to come in or not. Motoki came over with a smile, placing Usagi's chocolate shake in front of her, and Naru's caramel one in front of her excitedly bouncing best friend.

"Calm down, Naru-chan," Usagi said after taking a particularly long slurp of paradise. "The shake's not gonna go anywhere."

Naru stuck her tongue out, then took her own long slurp of dairy goodness. "Heaven…" she sighed dreamily, and Usagi giggled.

Once they were done, Naru declared, "We've _got_ to come back here, and bring Yumiko-chan and Kuri-chan too! Usagi-chan, I hereby declare this our official 'after school' hang-out!"

Usagi giggled. "Agreed," she said, then caught Motoki's attention for another shake.

OoOoO

Time rolled by, and three months before she was due to become Sailor Moon, Usagi finally saw _him_. He was standing outside the Crown, looking like he was seriously debating on whether or not to go in. She knew that he and Motoki were already friends, had been for a few years. Memories of _him_ talking with her about his friendship with the arcade worker told her that he hadn't gone to the arcade all that often before he'd met her. Finally, as she watched and mused, he stepped inside.

Once he was out of sight, Usagi released the breath she hadn't realised that she was holding, and brought a hand to her chest, breathing deeply in order to calm her wildly beating heart. She wasn't ready to meet him, not really, so instead of going into the arcade, she turned tail and ran home. She _had_ actually intended to go inside, but her panic changed her plans. Once she was home, she bolted up to her room, slamming the door closed and leaning against it, lungs burning from how fast she'd run.

Her mother followed her up the stairs a moment later. "Usagi-chan? You okay?" she asked through the door.

Usagi opened the door, bright smile on her face. "I'm fine, kaa-san!" she said brightly. "Just ran here _really_ fast, you know?"

Tsukino Ikuko nodded, though her eyes still looked a little uncertain. "Alright," she said. "Dinner's in three hours, make sure your homework's done by then."

Usagi nodded, then closed her door, gently this time, and went to do as her mother asked.

OoOoO

It was just over a week after the incident that she finally did come properly face to face with _him_, not that she had intended for it to happen. Usagi had attempted to avoid the Arcade, but Naru hadn't let her. So instead, she'd entered the establishment with trepidation, relieved when nothing happened. At least, until now. Eight days after laying eyes on him outside the Arcade, and here she was, sitting in a booth, sipping her milkshake and gossiping with Naru, Yumiko, and Kuri. Just minding her own (and everyone else in her grade at school's) business, really.

As they chatted, Usagi was absentmindedly sketching in one of her art books, a picture of Motoki behind the counter with that warm and welcoming smile of his. The thought of doing a canvas version and giving it to him for his next birthday popped idly into her head, even as the chimes above the door to the parlour rang. Usagi ignored it, at least until she heard a voice that had her pencil stilling over Motoki's half finished shoulder.

Almost fearfully, she glanced up and saw _Chiba Mamoru_ standing at the counter, talking with Motoki.

Usagi could swear her heart stopped beating for a moment, before it began to pound loudly in her ears. He was _right over there_, chatting with Motoki, who was working the coffee machine as they talked. Soon enough, he had a cup of that _disgusting_ brew (Usagi remembered actually_ liking_ it in the future, as terrible as the idea of it was to her now, preferring a caramel and chocolate blend that had made the coffee a lot more bearable in the beginning) in front of him.

A hand waving in front of her face snapped her out of it.

"Usagi-chan?" Kuri said, hand waving rather close to Usagi's nose. "You in there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Usagi grumbled. "What were you talking about?"

"Just about Umino-kun and his latest antics," Naru said, then she glanced over to where Usagi had been staring a moment ago, and her look turned sly. "But never mind that. Were you staring at the guy at the counter, Usagi-chan?"

"What? No!" a red faced Usagi denied.

"Ooh, I think she was!" Yumiko cooed, and glanced over at him as well. "He's cute! Wow, you've got good taste, Usagi-chan!"

"Probably why she keeps turning Umino-kun down," Kuri giggled.

"It's not like that!" Usagi denied vehemently. "I _wasn't_ staring! Stop looking at me like that!"

Her three so-called friends giggled at her. "You should go talk to him," Naru said.

"What?" Kuri said. "He looks _older_, Naru-chan! Like… like… _twenty_ or something!"

"Really?" Yumiko said, cocking her head and studying Mamoru's profile. Or at least, what they could see of it. "I think he looks closer to our age, maybe a _little_ older. You need your eyes checked, Kuri-chan."

Kuri squinted said eyes at him, even as Usagi buried her face in her arms, willing her cheeks to stop flaming. "Leave me alone," she muttered. "I'm _not_ going over there!"

"Why not, Usagi-chan?" Naru asked, voice filled with curiosity. "Yumiko-chan's right, he's cute. Don't you want to see if you have a chance?"

Truth of the matter was, Usagi was just too _terrified_ to go over and talk to him. The idea of him and her… it scared her. Even though she knew how happy he could make her, how fulfilled. But maybe that was the problem. Her expectations were high, she had an _ideal_ of him in her mind. What if he wasn't like the memories said? Then there was the fact that he'd called her _Odango Atama_ for the longest time…

Was it really worth it? A small voice in her head whispered, _yes, yes_. Usagi peeked out from the safety of her arms, staring at his back as he chatted with Motoki.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," Naru said. "Couldn't hurt to try. I mean, the worst that could happen is that he doesn't acknowledge you, then you can just wait until a better guy comes along."

Was there really anyone better than her Prince, her _soul mate_? She sat up. "Fine," she huffed, but didn't move.

At least, not until Kuri, who was sitting next to her, pushed her out of her seat. "Eek! Don't do that!" Usagi shrieked.

"Go up there!" Kuri scolded her. "Use the excuse of getting us another round of milkshakes, if you have to."

"Oh, great idea, Kuri-chan!" Yumiko cheered, though Usagi decided that she probably only thought that because she'd get another milkshake.

…Usagi could see the benefit in that too.

So, squaring her shoulders and clutching her sketch pad (which she'd still had in her grasp, despite everything), she marched over to the counter…

…only to smack right into him, as he'd apparently stood and turned to leave.

"Ow...eh!"

Usagi fell backwards, just _waiting_ to hit the floor, but a pair of hands shot out, and the next thing she knew, she was suddenly pulled up against a _very _firm chest. (she heard her friends gasp, and then squeal in the background)

"Oomph!"

Usagi was still for a couple of seconds, then she looked up into the blue, blue eyes of the boy, no, the _man_, who held her close. "Ummm, hello," she greeted, secretly surprised that she had any ability to talk at all.

The hands grasping her shoulders released her, and she stepped back as he chuckled. (Usagi's heart beat even faster, if that were possible) "Hello," he returned. "Sorry I almost knocked you down there."

"Oh, that's okay," Usagi said, waving it off, then looked on in horror as Mamoru bent down to pick up her dropped sketch book.

There were pictures of _him_ in there!

"Usagi-chan!" came the voice of her saviour, in the form of Motoki. "Did you and your friends need anything? Oh, have you met my friend Chiba Mamoru?"

Usagi turned to Mamoru and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Chiba-san."

Mamoru bowed slightly also. "And you, Usagi-chan," he told her, handing back her sketches without looking at them, thankfully.

Usagi turned to Motoki, fully aware of Mamoru's eyes on her. "Can we get another round of shakes, Motoki-san?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Usagi-chan," Motoki said. "Two chocolate, one caramel, one strawberry, correct? I'll bring them over when they're done, alright?"

Usagi nodded, then all courage leaving her, headed back over to their booth.

As she slid into her seat, Yumiko hissed, "What are you doing back here? You're supposed to talk with him!"

"I lost my nerve, alright," Usagi hissed back.

"Give her a break, at least she did talk to him," Naru said, then went into swoon mode. "And he held you to his chest! Kawaii! I'm telling you, it's destiny, Usagi-chan! Destiny!"

Of course, she had no idea how right she actually was.

OoOoO

For the next two and a half months, Usagi regularly saw Mamoru at the arcade. Their interactions were always brief but civil, and the Odango Atama nickname had yet to make an appearance. Maybe it wasn't going to? Usagi could only hope. Usagi's birthday came and went, and she was fourteen now. _Luna_ was just around the corner, along with senshi-hood.

In fact, the day before she'd trod on her in the street, Usagi could swear she saw the feline following her from her jujitsu class. She was _so_ nervous about the upcoming battles, and still wasn't sure if she was going to tell Luna anything about her memories. How would she react to the news that the girl she thought was a Senshi was _actually_ the Princess? There'd been a little disbelief when Luna'd found out she was the Princess the first time around, followed by a protectiveness that melted Usagi's (admittedly easily melted) heart.

Usagi seriously considered turning around at that point and going straight to confront the cat, but stopped herself. Letting things play out normally was probably the best solution, at least for now. Maybe later, she could tell her? As it was, she knew Naru's mother had already been replaced by a youma, and as scared as she was for what was coming, Usagi wanted the power to save her friend. Becoming Sailor Moon would give her that strength.

As she went to bed that night, her last thought was that maybe she _wouldn't_ be late for school this time around.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	3. Second Chapter

**Hiya! A new chapter for you all! :)**

**Please enjoy and remember that I don't own anything in the Sailor Moon universe.**

**Second Chapter**

Usagi was having a lovely dream about a romantic picnic that King Endymion took her on, when her alarm blared and she shot up in bed.

"Aw, man!" she whined, then looked at the clock. "At least I'm up on time, I suppose."

She got up and grabbed her clothes, headed straight for the door. As soon as she got out of her room, she broke into a run, beating Shingo to the bathroom, sticking her tongue out at him and making a victory sign, before slamming the door shut in his face.

"Usagi-baka!" Shingo yelled. "Don't you _dare_ take too long!"

She heard him stomp back to his room, and Usagi grinned triumphantly as she got everything ready for her shower. Once she was done, she high-tailed it back to her room, sitting in front of her vanity and putting her hair up in her trademark do. Then she checked to make sure the room was just presentable enough so that her mother wouldn't scold her when she got home later, putting manga back in her bookcase, scooping up rogue clothes into her 'laundry' basket, and clearing up loose sheaves of art paper. Finally, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan!" Ikuko trilled, waving her spatula at her. "Sit down, I'll bring your breakfast to you in a moment, dear."

"What's your first class today, Usa-chan?" Kenji asked, peering at his daughter from behind his paper.

"English," Usagi groaned. "And we're probably gonna get the results of that surprise quiz back today!"

"I'm sure you did well," Kenji said. "You've got a good average at school, your mother and I are very proud of you."

Usagi blushed happily as her mother placed a plate filled with a traditional Japanese breakfast in front of her, and she started shovelling rice, miso, and natto into her mouth.

She was halfway through her food when Shingo finally came downstairs, making a derisive comment about her 'eating habits'. Usagi kicked his shin for that, then he kicked back, initiating a foot war until their mother put a stop to it. Once Usagi was done, she stood, bowed in thanks for the food, then grabbed her school bag and lunch. She kissed her parents goodbye, slapped Shingo 'affectionately' upside the back of his head, then took off. Stepping out of the front door, she smiled happily before setting off in the direction of school.

As she passed by the Crown Arcade, Usagi bumped into someone coming out of the doors, and stumbled backwards. "Careful there, Usagi-chan," came Mamoru's voice, and she looked up at him as he'd reached out to steady her.

Motoki, who'd come out with him, greeted her as well. "Good morning Usagi-chan!" he said. "Mamoru-kun, I'll see you later. Will I be seeing you in here after school, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "I have jujitsu this afternoon, so we'll see."

Motoki nodded and went back in side. "How does he ever get to his classes on time?" Usagi wondered.

"His classes at the University start an hour later than ours do," came the answer, reminding Usagi that Motoki was actually two years older than Mamoru.

"Oh," was all she said.

She started walking, noting that Mamoru was walking along with her, and she felt her heart beat a little faster with nerves. Usagi knew their schools were basically in the same direction, at least until you got to that corner with the hairdressers that her mother frequented. And indeed, when they reached that spot, he moved to head down that way. He paused though, and looked at her with a weird expression that she didn't really want to read too deeply into.

"See you later, Usagi-chan," he said, then he was gone, lost in the crowds of pedestrian commuters.

"Uh, bye," was all she managed, though she doubted he'd heard her.

Usagi walked almost in a daze after that, occasionally stopping and starting in her stupor, and not really paying attention to where she was going. It was because of that, that she _almost_ stepped on a black cat splayed out on the footpath before her. A meow was what alerted her to the fact that her foot was about to trod on the feline.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, then felt herself freeze when it dawned on her… _This was Luna!_

The feline from Mau stared woefully up at her, before reaching up with a paw, trying to get the band-aid on her head loose. Usagi knelt in front of her, reaching out to pull the offending item off. Luna flinched back as the band-aid no doubt pulled some of her fur with it, and when it was done, she stared up at Usagi. Their gazes held for a full minute, before Usagi internally shook herself and stood.

"You should get home, neko-chan," she said, then stepped past her.

She started walking in the direction of her school again, pausing briefly to look back at Luna, who was staring at her rather intensely. Usagi almost went back to her, to tell her _everything_, but restrained herself and took off for school, aware that Luna was going to be following her for the rest of the day.

With all the delays of running into Motoki and Mamoru, her daze, and the interaction with Luna, Usagi had only just sat in her seat when their sensei walked into the room. Haruna-sensei called attendance, then handed out marked versions of the test they'd had the other day. Usagi closed her eyes briefly, hoping that she'd at least gotten seventy percent, and not ruined her average. Sensei _had_ said that she was going to take the results into account for the final grade of this semester. She was totally unprepared for that quiz, but then so were many others.

She opened her eyes and glanced down at the big red seventy-four percent.

Phew!

Naru leaned over and whispered, "What did you get, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi held her paper up, and noticed that Naru breathed a sigh of relief too. "That's great!" she whispered. (the teacher was still handing out papers and, in some cases, chastising her students) "That's not gonna hurt your average, is it?"

Usagi shook her head. "I wish Haruna-sensei had given us warning, and time to study, though," she said. "Then I probably would have gotten an eighty, maybe? What did you get?"

Naru showed her her eighty-five, which was about five or so points lower than her usual score. Naru was incredibly smart, after all, though not as smart as Umino, or even Ami, wherever she was right now.

"I got a ninety-five!" Umino declared, popping up as if from nowhere. "Of course, I didn't really get a chance to study, so that's why my grade's so low!"

He laughed in that annoying way he had that made everyone feel as though he was lording it over them, even though they knew it was just the way that he laughed. But Usagi still sighed mournfully as she stared down at her grade, paying no mind to when their sensei came over to scold Umino for disrupting the class. Still, at least it wasn't _thirty_. She shivered at the thought…

Classes went smoothly, and at lunch she sat eating with Naru, Yumiko, and Kuri. Umino turned up at one point, when they were discussing some recent jewellery store thefts. "There was another robbery last night," Yumiko was saying. "It wasn't far from here, either. There's a lot more of them happening lately."

"Scary," Naru said, and it probably was for her, considering she lived above her mother's jewellery store.

"You don't need to worry, Naru-chan!" Umino declared. "Sailor V-san has been catching the criminals lately!"

"Who's Sailor V?" Usagi asked, even though she knew full well.

"Are you kidding, Usagi-chan?" Umino said. "She's _really_ famous! She's a Sailor Suited Soldier of Justice, fighting crime in a sailor outfit! She's all over the news, and there's even rumours that she's an agent of the police department, or even a super secret government agency!"

"Conspiracy nerd!" Kuri guffawed at him, but he naturally ignored her.

"Seriously, though, there's all sorts of criminal stories coming up on the news!" Umino went on. "You've got to keep yourself in the loop to stay protected!"

"You know, I can sorta understand breaking into a jewellery store," Yumiko said, stars suddenly in her eyes.

"All those beautiful gems!" Kuri agreed. "I'd like a diamond ring!"

"Naru-chan lives in a jewellery store," Usagi reminded them. "And besides, rubies are the best! And pearls too."

"We've actually got a sale going on right now," Naru said. "Started yesterday, and the prices are actually affordable!"

"Wow!" Yumiko exclaimed. "We've got to check it out after school!"

"Absolutely!" Kuri agreed, and both Usagi and Naru sighed in resignation, for different reasons.

"Fine," Naru said. "You guys can come check it out after school."

Yumiko and Kuri squealed in joy, even as Usagi's insides twisted in dreadful anticipation.

OoOoO

After school, Usagi found herself being dragged along by an eager Kuri and Yumiko, with Naru a victim of their dragging as well. Yumiko stuck her face to the window, ogling the gems inside. Naru sighed, even as Kuri giggled.

"Come on, stop drooling over the display," Kuri said to her best friend. "Let's go _inside_!"

The two marched arm in arm into the store, Naru and Usagi close behind them. As soon as they were in, Usagi noticed something that the memories of her future self apparently never had. A dark, oppressive air, all centred on the woman in the middle of the store with the megaphone. _Why _had she felt it?

"Step right up, ladies!" the monster masquerading as Osaka-san called out. "We have fifty percent off, seventy percent off! There's something for everyone today! Marked items only!"

Then she saw Usagi and Naru standing off to the side, and waved over to them. "Naru-chan!" she called. "You brought your friends! Well, come on over! I'll give your friends an extra discount!"

"Really?" Yumiko said, appearing out of nowhere. "Thank you so much, Osaka-san!"

"No problem!" was the reply, then the _fake_ went back to her pedestal and megaphone.

"Are you going to get anything?" Kuri asked Usagi, but she shook her head.

"I don't actually have any money on me," she said, then glanced at the clock. "Besides, I have to get to my jujitsu class, it's starting in twenty minutes."

Yumiko pouted, and Kuri sighed. "Alright, see you in class tomorrow, Usagi-chan," she said, then the two disappeared back into the throng.

Usagi gave Naru a hug and then left, giving the fake Osaka-san another 'look' before heading out the door. She looked left, looked right, then back to the left, because right there was Mamoru, dressed in a tuxedo and sunglasses, eye-balling the jewellery store. And she knew why, too. The _ginzuishou_. But he wasn't going to find it in any store or private collection, it was safely tucked away deep inside of her, where it was _going to stay_. Usagi had never had any intention of unsealing the ginzuishou before she was supposed to. Before she was _ready_.

She was going to leave then, but he glanced over and saw her. There was a slightly startled look on his face at first, then the one he'd been wearing lately that made her feel uncomfortable. He smiled slightly, then stepped over to her.

"Usagi-chan," he greeted. "I thought you had jujitsu today?"

"I'm headed there now," she told him, then just _had_ to ask, "What on earth are you wearing a tuxedo for? And in the middle of the day?"

"What? You don't think I look _dashing_?" he asked, a full blown smirk on his face.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "It's a _tux_," she said. "During the _day_. That's just not done, you know. Tuxedos are generally for formal _night_ wear."

Mamoru shrugged. "I had drama for my last class of the day, and didn't feel like changing," he told her, and Usagi couldn't tell if it was the truth or not.

She shrugged. "If you say so," she said, then turned to walk off. "See you later, Mamoru-san."

Usagi had taken maybe five steps, before Mamoru caught up with her and fell into step with her. "Wait, I'll walk with you," he said.

Usagi's heart was hammering in her chest, just as it had that morning when he'd walked with her. "Wh-why are you walking with me?" she asked.

"I just want to," Mamoru said. "Is… That is alright, isn't it?"

Usagi shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "I guess," she told him.

Along the way, Usagi cast the occasional glance at him, catching his eyes once as he was apparently doing the same. What was going on? Did he… _like_ her already? _That _way? Her heart thumped even louder in her ears at that idea. Her fingers twitched as she restrained from reaching out for his hand, an impulse she blamed squarely on her _memories_. Both Serenity's in her head were urging her to reach out for him, but Usagi held back.

Mamoru, it turned out, didn't seem to have that same restraint, as after the fifth or sixth twitch of her fingers, he reached out and grasped her hand. Usagi jerked slightly, but didn't pull away, and they stayed like that all the way to her jujitsu class.

OoOoO

Later that evening, Usagi laid on her bed, her mind racing over the events of the day. Luna was here, and would likely be coming in through her window as soon as all lights were out in the house. Yumiko and Kuri had probably bought jewellery from Osa-P, and were, in all likelihood, having their energy drained as we speak. The Dark Kingdom monster… who knew what was happening with it and Naru? And Mamoru… Mamoru had _held her hand_!

The lack of an antagonistic meeting and the name calling… he _liked_ her!

Usagi sighed and rolled over, burying her head in her pillow. Mamoru liked her. Helikedher helikedher helikedher! And… she liked him, too. Had for some time now. And not just because of the memories, either. This was _her_ feelings, she could tell. They were raw and real, compared to the remembered feelings, which had always felt like when you _read_ about two people falling in love, or watch it on tv or something. You know they're in love, but you just don't _feel_ it the same way.

As Usagi lay there, she heard her family calling out 'good night', and she called back to them each time. She started to doze, but then her eyes shot open, even as she stayed still, at the sound of her window creaking open, and the light thump of the four paws of a certain feline landing on her floor.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	4. Third Chapter

**Hiya! New chapter ready! I gotta admit, though, I'm not entirely happy with it. But hey, it's done, and I don't really feel like rewriting it _again_. Still, this is where everyone learns what my Naruto fic fans already know… That I _suck_ at fight scenes. :P They annoy me _so _much!**

**Whatever, though. Remember that I don't own Sailor Moon, and enjoy! :)**

_**Third Chapter**_

Her heart was beating rapidly as she heard and _felt_ Luna pad across her room, then jump up onto her bed. There was silence for awhile, then a soft voice said, "Usagi-san, I know you're awake."

Usagi froze, then reluctantly rolled onto her other side, eyes meeting Luna's stern and steady gaze. After a few minutes of just staring, Usagi sat up, with Luna coming a bit closer.

"You spoke," Usagi said, more as a statement than anything else.

"I did," Luna confirmed. "I have been looking for you, Usagi-san, for some time now. I must thank you for earlier. With that band-aid on, I was unable to speak, or access my abilities, either. There sure are some bratty kids around here, and their little prank put me in quite a bind. I am quite glad that I ran into you."

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I have been searching for some time now, for the Legendary warriors, the Senshi, whose duty it is to defend the Moon Princess," Luna spoke. "You are the first one I've found. _You_ are Sailor Moon."

"But, how could you know that?" Usagi asked.

"I am bound by Destiny to recognise the Senshi when they appear before me," Luna said. "I needed to be sure, of course, so I have been following you for the past few days, to make sure that I had the right person. And I do!"

Luna did her little somersault, and a golden brooch appeared. Usagi instantly recognised her brooch, her _first_ transformation brooch. "Bound by destiny," she repeated, then looked up at Luna. "So you saw me, and instantly thought, 'that's a Senshi'?"

Luna gave her an odd look. "Yes," she said. "You are the Senshi of the Moon, there's no doubt about it. Pick up the brooch and call out, _Moon Prism Power Make Up_. Then you will see."

Usagi's fingers twitched to reach for the brooch laying innocuously, yet she hesitated. Could she _really_ do this? She wavered for a second, then thought of Naru and the fact that she was probably in danger _right now_… Reaching out, she let her fingers brush over the smooth, cool metal, before she took hold of it. The four coloured orbs around the brooch made it easy to grasp firmly, with it fitting perfectly in her hand. Usagi felt a sense of rightness from holding it.

"You have been chosen to be a Senshi," Luna told her. "Usagi-san, you have a mission! You have allies to gather, and enemies to defeat. Not only that, but you also have a Princess to find and protect."

Usagi pushed her sheets back and stood, a little unsteady in her nervousness. Was she really ready for this? Taking a deep breath, she held the brooch up and called (quietly, there were people asleep, after all) "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

The feeling of the transformation washing over her filled her with a sense of peace and contentment, alongside one of danger and foreboding. It took barely a second, but with the sensations came a sort of slowing of time, for her perception at least. So it seemed to her for a moment that it took longer. But Usagi knew from her memories that that wasn't how it was to an outsider looking on.

(Mamoru and a few others had told her over the years, apparently.)

Usagi stared down at her now transformed self, feeling a little in awe at it all. Then she stepped over to her vanity and had a look in the mirror. "The skirt really _is_ too short," she muttered, remembering some complaints from Rei and Ami over the first year before they got used to it.

She turned to Luna, who looked entirely too smug at the sight before her that proved she was right. Usagi was about to say something, but then suddenly she could hear _Naru_ crying out, "Help! Someone help! Okaa-san is…!"

Usagi could also suddenly _see_ what was happening through the mask on her face, and she quickly tore it away, though she kept it in her hand. "Naru-chan!" she exclaimed, and started for the window.

"Sailor Moon, where are you going?" Luna asked, following her.

"I can hear Naru-chan!" she said as she stepped onto the window sill. "She's in danger!"

"Ah!" Luna said. "It's the gems on your hair buns, they're allowing you to hear when someone is in danger due to the Dark Kingdom. Well, let's go then! This is what I gave you the brooch for, after all!"

Usagi kept an eye on the scene that was still playing out in the mask, making sure that she didn't get there too late. Osa-P wasn't too far away, and she made it there in record time. She barged into the store, immediately seeing the youma leering over Naru, ready to move in for the kill. Fear almost overwhelmed her, but then it was desperately pushed it aside in favour of the overwhelming desire to save her friend.

"Hey you ugly old hag!" Usagi commanded. "Get away from Naru-chan, right now!"

The ugliest, most disgusting face that Usagi had ever seen in her life, dreams notwithstanding, turned to face her. "Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" it snarled.

"I'm Sailor Moon," Usagi said. "I'm here to put a stop to your schemes!"

"Ha!" the youma laughed. "Sailor Moon? Never heard of you. And no one ever will again. My minions! Awaken and come to me!"

There was nothing for a few seconds, and Usagi was about to rush at the youma, but then the store was slowly being filled with brainwashed people. How had they gotten here so quickly? She hadn't seen them nearby when she'd arrived. Usagi gasped at the sight of Yumiko and Kuri among them. But she had no time to dwell on that, as suddenly they were all leaping at her, even as the youma called for them to kill her. Usagi called on her training in jujitsu to leap out of the way, dodging an attack from a lady with a broken glass bottle.

Luna leapt up, landing on her head. "You've got to fight them, Usagi-chan!" she said.

"I can't!" Usagi argued as she dodged even more coming at her. "They're innocent victims! I have to _save_ them!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Luna asked.

Usagi dodged again, and Luna, perched precariously upon her head, instinctively used her claws to hold on to her. Usagi shrieked in pain at the claws digging into her head, then was startled silent when her shriek had been amplified by her hair gems.

'_Oh right,_' she thought, remembering what had happened that _other_ time. So, channelling her voice through her hair gems, Usagi let out a long, piercing shriek that shattered glass and caused the youma to wail in pain. All the people it had been controlling fell to the ground in a slump.

"Argh!" the youma cried. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Usagi's sonic waves had reduced the youma to a quivering mess. She stopped shrieking and stared at it, amazed at how affected it was.

"Now's your chance!" Luna said, tapping her head briefly, before leaping off of her and to the side. "You can use your tiara to destroy it! Just call out _Moon Tiara Boomerang_!"

The tiara came off easily when she reached for it, then Usagi channelled her power into it, calling out the words that Luna had spoken. The tiara glowed, she threw it, and when it hit the youma, she melted away into nothing but dust.

"I did it," Usagi said almost in shock, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Congratulations, Sailor Moon," came a new voice, and Usagi froze ever so briefly before she whipped around to see Mamoru, _Tuxedo Mask_, standing in a window. "I didn't find the ginzuishou I was looking for, but I _did_ find something else very interesting."

The two of them stared at one another, then he smirked. "I am Tuxedo Mask," he told her. "I'll be watching for you, Sailor Moon."

Then he was gone, off into the night.

OoOoO

After making sure that Naru, her mother, and all the people who'd been wearing the cursed jewellery would be alright, Usagi booked it out of there, headed straight for home.

Usagi snuck back into her bedroom with ease. Luna followed shortly after as Usagi de-transformed. Flopping onto her bed, she let out an exhausted groan, burying her face in her pillow. That fight was _so _much more exhausting than she'd thought it would be, and she just wanted to sleep now. Unfortunately, it seemed Luna wasn't going to let her.

"That was well done, Sailor Moon," she said. "But that was only the first fight. There are going to be more battles down the road, and you are going to need to be prepared for them."

Usagi turned her head to look at Luna. "How are we going to prepare?" she asked.

"With intensive training," Luna told her. "I know that you are already taking classes for self defence, and that's admirable. But there is a more… spiritual, I guess you could say, side to being a Senshi. Have they taught you meditation techniques in your classes?"

Usagi reluctantly sat up and nodded. "It's not a main focus," she said, "but we are encouraged to keep it up. I, er, haven't actually been doing that. Not lately, at least."

"Well, you should start again," Luna told her. "By focusing some more on meditation, you should be able to develop a focus that will help you with your powers in fights. Senshi have multiple attacks in their arsenal, and meditation, alongside training these powers, is a handy tool for unlocking them."

Usagi nodded, then asked, "Luna-san, how will you recognise the Princess?"

This was something she _really_ wanted to know, since Usagi was pretty sure that her 'mother' hadn't actually intended for her daughter to become a Senshi. Sure, it had helped hide her at first, until she got used to her powers. But Luna had said, in that other time line, that she was _surprised_ that Usagi had been able to become a Senshi in the first place. As the Princess, she was a natural pacifist, and the Senshi were _warriors_, the opposite of that. According to what she'd remembered at the time.

Luna right now, meanwhile, was looking a bit sheepish. "To be honest, I'm not sure," she admitted. "After I was awoken, I quickly realised that I have a lot of missing memories, a sort of amnesia. I know they're there, and I have unlocked a few since I woke. For instance when I saw you, I felt a connection. I'm not sure how I knew, but a part of me could recognise that you were a Senshi."

Suddenly Luna's head snapped up. "Wait," she said. "I haven't actually said my name yet. How did you know?"

Usagi froze, realising that was true, and she internally berated herself for slipping up. But… Luna _had_ mentioned her name last time, hadn't she? Her eyes widened slightly at this small difference, _before_ she'd even done anything to majorly affect events. Sighing, she realised that she was going to have to come clean with Luna. Usagi hopped off the bed and went over to her wardrobe, opening it and reaching in to pull out one of her boxes with her drawings in it. She took it over to the bed, where Luna was watching her curiously.

"This is how I know," Usagi said as she withdrew a picture of Luna and Artemis, from the Moon Kingdom.

Luna gaped at the picture. "What…? How…? _When_ did you do this?" she stuttered.

Usagi checked the back, since she always wrote the date on her pictures. "Seven months ago," she said, then pulled out another, then another. "These are the Inner Senshi, the Outer Senshi… Oh! This one is the palace of the Moon Kingdom! It was _so_ beautiful there, I don't know if I could ever do it justice…"

Luna's jaw had dropped in shock. "Usagi-san," she managed to say, interrupting the picture show, "_how_ have you done this?"

Usagi looked down and away, biting her lower lip, before looking Luna square in her red eyes. "I remember, Luna," she said. "I remember _everything_ from the Silver Millennium. Ever since I was eleven."

Luna was flabbergasted. "How…?" she squeaked out, before clearing her throat and asking, "Do you have a picture of the Moon Princess?"

"In this box?" Usagi thought a moment before she shuffled through the pictures, before pulling one out. "This is the only one. Queen Serenity, her husband, Prince Oberon, and their daughter Princess Serenity. She was two months old at the time. I… I based it off a tapestry that hung in the private living areas of the palace."

Luna stared down at it, a wistful expression on her face, then glanced over at the one with the Inner Senshi. "Why didn't you add Sailor Moon?" she asked, patting it lightly with her paw. "You would have been an Inner Senshi, correct?"

Usagi took a deep breath, steeling herself before saying, "There was no Senshi of the Moon in the past."

Luna was shocked again. "Then how…?" she stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Do you know _why_ there wasn't?"

"The Moon Kingdom had its own Royal Guard," Usagi told her. "Their duty was to protect the Queen and her Prince Consort, as well as the palace and its grounds. The Inner Senshi were assigned to the Queen's daughter as her companions and protectors until the time came when she would marry. I suppose there _could have_ been a Moon Senshi, but there was never really any need for her, what with the Silver Millennium being at peace for so long."

Luna was absorbing this all intently, and Usagi watched her a moment before she went back to her wardrobe, looking for one particular box. When she found it, she sat down next to Luna, waiting for her to collect her thoughts. Luna eventually looked up at her, and Usagi opened the new box, rifling through it and pulling out a picture of the Princess.

"This is Princess Serenity," she said. "Sixteen years old, one month before her death."

Luna gasped, and Usagi couldn't blame her. After all, aside from the fact that the Princess had silver hair and a lighter shade of blue eyes, Usagi and Serenity looked almost exactly the same. And the Queen shared similar traits to her daughter, though her father had passed on the shape of her face and her nose. Luna stared at the picture for so long, then she shifted her gaze up to Usagi.

"Does this mean, that _you're_ the Princess?" she asked, eyes shining in hope.

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi y'all! So, terrible news… I'm abandoning this author profile. :(

_But… _I'm going to post on a fresh, new one! :) In fact, I've already started. It's just that I've got so many fics on here, unfinished and whatnot, and I quite often feel overwhelmed by how much I haven't completed, and it makes me procrastinate like _heck_. So, in the interest of my sanity, I'm dumping it all.

Well, almost all.

I've already posted a version of this for the Naruto and Code Geass fics, now it's the Sailor Moon and Narnia fics turn. The other ones… I adopted a bunch out, but I'm not doing that with these. These ones, I will either continue on my new profile, or they will be 'discontinued'.

I will _definitely_ be continuing In Memory of Me Myself And I, as well as Dark Clouds and Raw Time for Sailor Moon. And for Narnia, definitely Hollow Memories and probably Times Call. And the Narnia/ Doctor Who crossover too. The other Sailor Moon fics… I don't know. Maybe I'll adopt them out, I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I hope you won't be too put out. Sorry about this, but I really believe this is the only way I can continue writing, and still keep my sanity. :D

The new profile is thatsnotmyname32. Just fanfiction for now, I'll be dealing with AO3 soon.


End file.
